


Summation

by Kirschke



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/F, Platonic Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschke/pseuds/Kirschke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) brief drabble about Gamma and Zimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summation

My name is Gamma Czarnecki and she is my love.

She destroys everything she builds up, throws words around with nothing but satire and pain in mind. There’s so much she hates and she wants the world to know it, to remember for eternity the summation of her loathing. The summation of the hallucinations in all their intensity, creeping out into reality like ivy running along bricks. The summation of insects and people without faces crowding the workings of her brain, because all the clanging metals inside her head, the hellish factories of her memories—they are made by her. They are made for her and by her, no matter how hard she tries to shut them out, because they will never leave her alone. She doesn’t need all that. She shouldn’t have all that. None of it should be forced onto her mind and yet it is, from birth, a corkscrew crammed into the folds of her mind. And who can blame her when she lashes out? She needs to. She needs a way out, a way to breathe in the polluted confines of the Court. 

For her flaws and faults, she is a part of my soul, my anchor to the world. She guides me through and I guide her out.

My name is Gamma Czarnecki and I am hers.


End file.
